


Bleeding Love

by celebrain



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984), A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forbidden Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrain/pseuds/celebrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Freddy is the gardener at Nancy's high school and they're infatuated with each other. No pedophilia, and sadly, no burnt skin. ;) Based on the 2010 remake but you can imagine it both ways. The chapters are just snippets of their lives, they aren't necessarily connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So just because this is mostly really sexual doesn't mean I wanna portray Nancy as a total slut, it's just literally the only stuff I am motivated enough to write so I apologize for my incapability 8)
> 
> There is a wonderful /wonderful/ playlist inspired by this AU, check it out here:  
> http://8tracks.com/hannigailrh/can-i-sleep-in-your-bed-tonight

It was already getting dark outside when Nancy sat in the school library, hunched over her laptop and studying for her biology exam. Usually she never stayed in school longer than necessary, but her grades had gotten worse during the past weeks, and she was determined to improve them. She was concentrated on studying a mitosis script when a hand on her shoulder interrupted her. Nancy flinched and turned around abruptly, relaxing when she saw the gardener of the school standing behind her.

“Hey, umm.. Nancy, right?” 

Nancy nodded slowly. ‘ _How does he know my name?!_ ’ she wondered.

“We’re about to close so I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.” he smiled apologetically.

“Oh, okay… just gimme one minute, I’m gonna pack my things.”

“Sure!” the man called as he walked back towards the door. “Just turn off the lights in here and come down to the front door, I’ve already closed the other ones.”

“Alright.” Nancy replied. She shut down her computer and exited the room as quickly as possible, not wanting to be forgotten and locked in overnight. The gardener was already waiting at the front door when Nancy walked down the stairs, looking outside.

“Oh shit, it’s raining?”

“Yeah, just started. Do you have an umbrella or something?”

“I forgot my cape, and my laptop is gonna get wet if I go by bike.” Nancy briefly considered calling her mom, but the man interrupted her thoughts.

“Don’t worry, I can drive you home.”

Nancy hesitated for a moment; she didn’t know him at all. She had always been mistrustful of people who offered her a ride, or anything else for that matter, and if it hadn’t been raining, she would have refused.

“Alright, but I don’t want to detain you…”

“You don’t, it’s fine, really.” he said reassuringly.

“That’s very nice of you, umm...”

“Freddy.”

‘ _Right. His name is Freddy._ ’

He offered his hand, Nancy shook it hesitantly. He was smiling at her, holding her hand longer than necessary before he slowly let go. His eyes were dark blue, intensely expressive, and downright gorgeous. Nancy blushed slightly at her own thoughts. ‘ _Get yourself together, you literally just met him!_ ’

“You can take my umbrella to the parking lot, I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m a gardener, I’m used to the rain.” he smiled as he tugged the umbrella out of his backpack. Nancy waited for Freddy to lock the door after they stepped outside, shivering from the cold. 

“So, where do you live?” he asked as they walked towards the parking lot.

“1428 Elm Street.”

Freddy stopped abruptly, staring at her. “Really? We live in the same street then. I live like 6 houses away from you.”

“Oh my gosh, how come we’ve never seen each other?” Nancy wondered as they continued to walk.

“I just moved there last year when I got this job, I didn’t really have the chance to talk to any of the neighbors since then.”

“Well, now you know one of them.” Nancy smiled. She started to feel oddly comfortable around him, almost giddy. When she entered the car, she felt at ease, already forgetting about her previous worries. His car smelt like fresh soil and lilies, exactly what she had expected from a gardener.

As soon as he started the car, the CD player went off, playing a sultry and cheesy love song.

“Is that Sinead O’Connor?” Nancy giggled. 

Freddy grinned sheepishly. “Yeah.. that was.. you know, my generation.”

“Of course.” Nancy grinned as well. ‘ _Oh my god, is he blushing?_ ’ 

“No need to be embarrassed, though.” she added quickly, “I also really love her songs. I just.. I don’t know, I expected you to listen to some kind of hard rock, or classical music.”

“Really? Why is that?”

Now it was Nancy’s turn to blush. “I don’t know, on the one hand you seem like a tough guy, on the other hand you also seem to be very well educated. I just.. automatically assume stuff about people, sometimes it’s true, sometimes it isn’t.”

“Pfff. Only creeps listen to classical music.”

“I guess you’re right.” Nancy laughed heartily, feeling more and more at ease. She didn’t know why, but she felt as if she had already known him for years. The way he talked seemed oddly familiar to her, although she was absolutely sure that they had never seen each other before.

“What else do you assume about me?” Freddy interrupted her thoughts again.

Nancy pondered for a moment, not sure what to say. “I bet you’re the kinda guy who’s really into horror movies.” she decided.

“Bingo.” Freddy said, “Do you like them?”

“A bit… I’m more fascinated with psychological thrillers, they’re even scarier in my opinion.”

“Absolutely.” Freddy smiled at her, holding her gaze until Nancy realized that he had stopped driving.

“Jesus, we’re already there?” Nancy asked coyly, not wanting to part with Freddy just yet.

“Yep. Time flies when you’re having fun.” he smiled, although there was a hint of sorrow in his eyes, which told Nancy that he didn’t want to leave her either. Before she could say anything else, Freddy moved to exit the car.

“Gimme a moment, I’ll walk you to the door.”

“Okay…”

The rain had almost faded completely when she stepped outside and under Freddy’s umbrella. 

“Thank you so much.” Nancy said as they reached the door, nervously fumbling with her keys.

“It was my pleasure.” he answered, stepping away when Nancy opened the door.

“Can I ask you something?” Nancy inquired, hesitating to enter the house.

“Of course.”

“How did you know my name?”

Freddy blushed slightly, looking a bit uncomfortable. “Listen, umm, I wasn’t gonna mention it but… do you by any chance remember anything about the time you were in pre-school?”

‘ _In pre-school?! Have we met before after all?_ ’ Nancy tried to picture the school, the people, her friends, and teachers, but there wasn’t much she remembered. “I’m not sure… I only remember… fragments.. of the building, the different rooms, the yard… I’m not even sure if these are real memories, it could also be something I dreamed when I was a child… Why do you ask?”

Freddy scratched his head nervously, avoiding her eyes. “I used to work at your pre-school… when I saw you in high school I recognized you right away.”

“Oh my god, are you serious? That’s quite a lot of coincidences for one evening.” she breathed, still taxing her brain for any kind of distant memory she might have left. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I didn’t wanna seem creepy… since you didn’t seem to recognize me.” he replied, and Nancy started to feel a bit guilty.

“I’m trying to remember but, gosh, it’s so long ago…”

“You used to paint almost every day in preschool. Do you… do you remember that painting of the flower bouquet?”

Something clicked in Nancy’s mind. “Jesus, that was _you_! You helped me draw that one! Of course I remember you!” He grinned at her. “My mom kept the one with the bouquet, and I’ve always wondered who made it.. I couldn’t have done it alone, it’s too accurate.”

“There you go!” he said, looking relieved. “I’ve always really liked you. You used to brighten up my day. I was sad when you left.” The rain had stopped and Freddy turned towards his car. “Anyway, I guess I should get going, you probably wanna continue studying.” He moved to shake her hand again, but Nancy couldn’t stop herself from embracing him.

“Thank you for brightening up my day.” she whispered. “See you tomorrow!”

“Have a nice evening, dear.”

They smiled at each other one more time, before Nancy stepped inside and closed the door.

***

Nancy had trouble falling asleep that night; she was unable to stop replaying their conversations in her mind, imagining different responses and different outcomes, wondering if Freddy would have agreed to spend the rest of the evening with her if she had asked, wondering which horror movie they would have watched. She also tried to remember more of her pre-school years, but her memories were clouded and long forgotten. ‘ _I can pick his brains about that time… at least then I’ll have a reason to talk to him._ ’ She smiled goofily and blushed, burying her face in her pillow and drawing her legs up to her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

On a particularly hot summer day, Nancy was sitting by the window that faced the schoolyard, barely paying attention to her boring history class. It was 97°F outside according to the thermometer, and the teachers had opened the windows due to the lack of air conditioning. Nancy was sweating horribly in her uniform, fanning herself with her notepad. Her gaze traveled over the yard until she spotted Freddy, who was bending over a flowerbed. The heat didn’t seem to bother him much as he broke up the soil with forceful and precise movements. Licking her lips subconsciously, Nancy watched the muscles in his arms strain as he gripped the shovel. Usually he wore long-sleeved shirts that covered him almost completely, but today Nancy was finally able to see more of his body, and she was very happy about the current hot spell. Freddy was far more muscular than she had expected, given the fact that he was relatively skinny. 

As she continued to observe him, Nancy noticed that his white shirt was clinging to his chest, obviously soaked with sweat. Shuddering in delight, she couldn’t help but imagine pulling it over his head and letting her hands run over his impressive pectoral muscles. Strands of his hair were sticking to his brow and every once in a while he ran his hand through his hair, attempting to slick it back. Nancy fantasized about burying her hands in his soft, damp hair while kissing him hard, almost whimpering aloud at the thought. She quickly looked around to check if anyone had noticed her gawking, but no one seemed to care about her abstraction. 

Turning to the window again, she gasped when she saw Freddy taking off his shirt and throwing it over a wheelbarrow. ‘ _I must be dreaming…_ ’ she thought hazily, her eyes glued to his ripped chest. Beads of sweat were forming on his torso, glistening in the sunlight as they rolled down his smooth skin, eventually soaking his trousers. Nancy blushed a deep shade of red when she imagined licking the sweat off his abdominal muscles, her tongue slowly moving lower, towards- ‘ _Stop it, you can’t get aroused in class!_ ’ she reminded herself, but she realized that it was already too late when she felt the wetness between her legs, coating her lips and slowly seeping into her panties.

Trying not to drool on her notepad, Nancy watched the muscles on Freddy’s chest clench and relax as he worked, his face strained in concentration. Her mind began to wander of its own accord, wondering whether he would look the same if he made love to her, all fierce and tense and covered in sweat, muscles visibly contracting as he moved above her. Biting her lip and clutching the edge of the table, she imagined him fucking her hard and deep, his arms holding her hips down, the intensity of his grasp leaving purple bruises on her hipbones. ‘ _Oh god…_ ’ she thought, wanting to bang her head against the desk as the longing threatened to overwhelm her. She fantasized about him fucking her against a wall, his teeth buried in her neck and his chest pressed up against hers as he moved deep inside her. In her imagination, Nancy wrapped her legs around his waist and raked one of her hands through his hair, the other one clutching his back. He growled against her neck as he slammed into her repeatedly, his strong arms lifting her up effortlessly. 

“Freddy…” she whispered almost inaudibly, completely caught up in the fantasy that made her eyes roll back in pleasure. “ _Nancy._ ” he answered in her mind, voice strained and husky as he continued to take her against the cold concrete wall. Wishful thinking took over her mind as she imagined him whispering into her ear.

“ _I love you..._ ”

“ _I want you…_ ”

“ _You feel so good around me…_ ”

“ _So tight, so warm…_ ”

“ _Feel me inside you, love…_ ”

“ _Come for me…_ ”

“ _Come for Freddy…_ ”

“ _Nancy…_ ”

“ _Nancy…_ ”

“ _Nancy…_ ”

“Nancy? Are you still with us?”

‘ _Fuck._ ’ She turned around and noticed that everyone in the room was staring at her, including the teacher. “What’s so interesting out there?” she asked, and Nancy panicked. “N-Nothing, I just…” she started, but the teacher was already peeking outside, along with half of the class. “Oh my…” she murmured when she saw Freddy. “Well… don’t let your hormones get the better of you, sweetie.”

Nancy buried her face in her hands, hiding her blush when the whole class started laughing at her. “I’m sorry…” she breathed, mentally slapping herself for revealing her crush to the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Nancy loved spending the evening with Freddy whenever her mom was out of town. They were watching 'The Silence of the Lambs' in his living room; Nancy was lying on the couch and Freddy sitting at the end of it, Nancy’s feet lying on his lap.

“Awww, look, he’s in love with her, isn‘t that adorable!” Nancy giggled when Hannibal gently stroked Clarice’s finger through the bars.

Freddy rolled his eyes at her. “Pfff, adorable, more like creepy. She just wants to get as far away from him as possible.”

“Really? I think she is intrigued… he understands her… he desires her… and he is an evil genius.. it’s kind of fascinating.”, Nancy teased, smiling innocently at Freddy.

“He only wants to eat her.” Freddy retorted as Nancy continued to giggle. “You think that’s fascinating? Intriguing? To be eaten by an evil genius? Wow, Nancy, you keep surprising me.” he said sarcastically while Nancy tried to catch her breath and suppress her laughter. 

“No, that’s not… I mean…” she started, but Freddy interrupted her. “Ohh, little Nancccyyyyy…” he hissed as he crawled on top of her, caging her body with his, leaning down to whisper directly into her ear, “you sssmell deliciousssssss, I think I’m going to eat… your heart.”

Her laughter died down when she felt his hot breath on her ear; his breathy voice intended to scare her, but failing miserably. Nancy didn’t dare to breathe as her arms snaked upwards to curl around his neck. “My heart is yours to do with as you please…” she whispered softly, raking one of her hands through his hair and turning her head until their lips met for a split second, before Freddy flinched and abruptly sat up again, a gorgeous blush spreading over his face as he avoided her eyes and stared at the ground. 

“Nancy, I can’t- we can’t-“

“Why not?” she interrupted. “Nobody has to know. We’re all alone, no one is going to find out.” Nancy sat up as well, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill out of her if he was going to reject her again. 

“I can’t take that risk.” Freddy turned to look at her. “You’re a child, Nancy, even though you’re one of the most intelligent and mature people I have ever met, you are a child in the eyes of the law. If I touch you, I’m a criminal, and we won’t be able to see each other ever again, they will see to that.”

“They?” Nancy repeated angrily, “Who are you even referring to? We’re alone!” She stood up and unplugged the TV before she turned off the light in the living room. “See? We’re invisible.” 

Her eyes adjusting to the darkness rather quickly, Nancy tiptoed back to the couch and sat down between Freddy’s legs, taking him by surprise.

“Nancy, what are you-“ he shuffled back against the couch, trying to push her away.

“I’m not doing anything, just… let me sit with you? Please?”

He dropped his arms to his sides reluctantly when Nancy leaned her back against his chest, enjoying their close proximity. His body warmth and his clean scent enveloped her and made her feel giddy. She felt his steady heartbeat against her back, his chest rising and falling as he breathed. Slowly dropping her head on his shoulder, Nancy placed her palms on his thighs, squeezing them experimentally. She bit her lip when she sensed his breath hitch from her touch, and contemplated her next move.

“Am I just like Hannibal?” she whispered, “Am I the creep who is lusting after you while you’re trying to get away from me?”

“No, Nancy, that is not the case.” he said quietly. “You’re more like Clarice. You’re fascinated with someone who isn’t… good for you. Someone you can’t be with...”

“You are good for me.” she replied instantly, rubbing his thighs affectionately. “I don’t want anyone else… I.. I love you so much… you’re the most loving, caring, wonderful person I’ve ever met.”

“Nancy, that doesn’t-“

“Don’t you want me, too? Haven’t you thought of giving in... just once?” She leaned back more firmly against his chest, letting her nails scrape over his thighs.

He was completely still, his hands clenching around the cushions. Nancy took it as a good sign. 

“I need you, Freddy…” she almost moaned, burying her face in the crook of his neck. “I’m burning for you, don’t you see? I’ve desired you for so many years, please, don’t leave me starving.”

He let out a breath he had been holding subconsciously, still not daring to speak.

“Please…” Nancy pressed on, her voice nothing but a faint whisper, “I need you so much… no one is going to find out…” His lack of reaction both scared and excited her; she wondered if he was going to snap and throw her off at any moment.

“Show me…” he breathed, voice low and dark, “Show me what you need…”

Nancy whimpered softly against his neck, taken aback by his inquiry. She took a minute to compose herself before she slowly grasped his right hand and guided it to her waist. He didn’t resist, but remained passive when she lifted her shirt and pressed his hand against her belly. The feel of his warm and rough palm on her skin was enough to make her tremble with excitement. Carefully, Nancy guided his hand upwards, afraid that he might attempt to draw away. Holding her breath, she slipped his hand into her bra and let it rest on her left breast, above her heart. Nancy closed her eyes and shuddered in delight, although she felt guilty for making him do this, wondering if they were both going to regret it later. 

All thoughts of guilt vanished from her mind when she felt him bury his face in her hair and inhale her scent, a simple but intimate gesture that almost made her tear up in bliss.

“Freddy… I love you…” she panted breathlessly, moving his hand down towards where she needed him most. She opened the button of her pants and slowly dragged his hand into her underwear, moaning heatedly when his fingers touched her lips and he still didn’t pull away. Shifting in his lap, Nancy spread her legs as wide as she could, hooking them over his knees. His warmth, his closeness, his hand in her crotch and the feel of his heartbeat against her back made her dizzy with arousal and ecstasy. She pressed his fingers against her clit and let out a desperate whimper when she felt his soft length stir and twitch, slowly hardening against her rear. 

“Please…” she begged unashamedly as she pushed his fingers lower until they grazed her leaking entrance, “please, touch me… I know you want me… I can feel it…”

Freddy was breathing heavily through his nose as he tried to keep still, his heart rate increasing from the rush of adrenaline.

“I know you want to…” Nancy repeated weakly, undulating her hips against his palm.

With a defeated groan, Freddy entered her with two fingers, sliding them as deep as he could reach, stretching her insides as she cried out in pain and pleasure. “Yes… yes…” she panted, pushing her hips against his hand and squeezing around his fingers, desperate to feel him inside her. Nancy left her right hand on top of his, clutching his thigh with the other. She needed to feel that this was really happening, that it wasn’t one of her countless daydreams. 

“Freddy…” she moaned in ecstasy, whining loudly when he started to move his fingers, thrusting into her tight canal, massaging her slick walls. He was panting as well, his erection pressed firmly into Nancy’s backside. Nancy rolled her hips back against the bulge she was practically sitting on, biting her lip when he moaned in response. 

“Harder... please, fuck me harder… it’s not enough…” she whimpered, feeling his left arm tighten around her waist and pulling her against his chest. Freddy complied without hesitation, adding a third finger and increasing the pace. Nancy lifted her legs and tried to spread them even further apart, feeling close to her peak. “Kiss me...” she panted as she turned her head, searching for his lips. “I’m so close… please, kiss me when I come… please, Freddy…”

When their lips brushed for the second time that night, Freddy didn’t hold back. As soon as his lips closed around hers, Nancy cried out and came hard around his fingers, her hips arching off the couch as her muscles clenched. Trying to catch her breath, she slumped against his chest, whining from overstimulation as Freddy removed his fingers from her tight heat and started to rub small circles against her clit, refusing to let go of her. 

“Oh god…” she mewled weakly, “thank you so much… I… I want to do the same for you.” She attempted to turn around in his arms, but he didn’t let her, still securing her with his left arm.

“No, Nancy, I think you should go home now.” he said sternly, his protective instinct quickly throwing him out of his reverie.

“It’s past midnight!” she protested.

“I’ll drive you, of course.”

“Please, let me stay… I’ll behave, I swear I won’t touch you.” She stood up slowly, not trusting her legs as she adjusted her clothes. 

“Alright,” he sighed tiredly, “but you’re going to sleep on the couch, no arguing.”

He stood up as well, heading upstairs. Nancy blushed when she couldn’t help but notice the still very prominent bulge in his pants. 

“Freddy…” she called, “thank you… and, I’m sorry for forcing myself on you… that was rude…”

He turned back to look at her. “Yes, it was.” he said matter-of-factly.

“Do you regret it?” She knew that if she hadn’t asked that question in that moment, it would have kept her up all night.

His gaze softened at her timid inquiry and he walked back to her, embracing her reassuringly. “Of course I don’t regret it… you were right, you know… I wanted you, too. But that doesn’t change the fact that it’s wrong, Nancy.”

“I know…” she breathed, holding onto him. “I won’t do it again, I’ll be a good girl and wait until I turn 18.”

He smiled as he let go of her, walking upstairs towards his bedroom. “Sweet dreams!” he called, and Nancy was alone.


	4. Chapter 4

“When I went to bed last night... I thought about you...”

“Really? What were you thinking?” Freddy asked innocently as he continued to plant hydrangeas into the fresh soil.

Nancy blushed slightly, trying to gain enough confidence to go through with this. She wanted him to know, but she was scared of his reaction.

“I… wondered what it would be like to… have you inside me…” she whispered, her breath hitching in her throat when she saw Freddy stopping his movements and almost dropping the hydrangea. He was obviously shocked, although she couldn’t see if he found her confession disgusting or intriguing. She continued anyway. 

“I… imagined you lying on top of me… gently stretching my entrance with your fingers… then sliding into me…”

His eyes were fixed on her, and she had to remind herself to keep breathing.

“I touched myself, wishing that my hands were yours instead…” her voice cracked as she kept staring at the ground, not daring to meet his intense gaze that never failed to excite her. Silence was stretching out between them, and Nancy wondered if she had made a mistake. She was about to get up and leave when she heard him clear his throat.

“Was it good?” he breathed, his voice even deeper and huskier than usual, “Did you come fast?”

Nancy’s blush deepened as she clutched the bench she was sitting on, trying to keep herself from fainting right there. 

“Yes…” she whispered, barely audible, “I… I came three times… it was so intense… I wanted you so much, Freddy…” Her voice cracked again when she breathed his name, slowly turning her head to look at him. He was gripping the hydrangea way too tightly, almost breaking its delicate shoot axis.

“Careful…” she breathed as she knelt down by his side, taking the gorgeous plant from his hands and placing it inside the prepared hole in the soil. Freddy was breathing heavily, his face only inches apart from hers while she bent over to close the hole, gently stabilizing the plant. Nancy felt his eyes boring into her and her hands started to shake from nervousness. She wanted to lean towards him and kiss him, but she was well aware of the other students around them, and the fact that anything inappropriate happening between them would get Freddy in serious trouble. 

“I love you.” she whispered softly as she took the next hydrangea and continued, not wanting to leave his side. “I love spending time with you, talking to you, thinking about you…“ -her breath hitched when his hands closed around hers as she pushed the next plant into the soil, his thumbs circling over the back of her hands, a simple caress that melted her heart instantly.


End file.
